


something stupid.

by orinscrivello



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types, Little Shop of Horrors - Menken/Ashman
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, look this might continue this might not depends if you like it, self indulgent sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orinscrivello/pseuds/orinscrivello
Summary: god, if only twoey would come to life right now and gobble orin up, save seymour from whatever hellish thing orin planned to do to him. but twoey stayed still (probably for the best) and orin stayed, unfortunately for seymour, very much alive.
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Orin Scrivello, Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn, Seymour Krelborn/Orin Scrivello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	something stupid.

“Seymour!”

  
Seymour jumped to attention, hitting his knee against the corner of the counter when he did. He cursed quietly and then said, far louder, “Yeah, Mr. Mushnik?”

  
“I’m heading out.” The man came into view, throwing a jacket on as he started for the door. The bell jingled when he opened it. “You take care of Audrey, alright?” After a pause, he added, “Both of ‘em.” Seymour nodded awkwardly and Mushnik left, making the bell ring again when he slammed the door shut.

  
Audrey I was nowhere in sight, but Audrey II stayed upright and calm. Seymour had been sure the plant was going to spring to life as soon as Mushnik had left. Instead, it stayed stagnant, just as much as it usually did around customers.

  
Lucky him. Audrey burst through the door, clutching a small black handbag. “Hey, Seymour. I’d better get going.” She offered him a smile. “Can’t keep my date waiting!”

  
Seymour offered her a plastered on smile. He felt bad, and embarrassed for himself—her date sucked, he knew that. Mushnik knew that. A part of him felt Audrey’d asked the dentist to come later so Mushnik was out already, so he wouldn’t berate her for it. How self-aware she was, despite being still so oblivious, it grated Seymour. He felt terrible. She deserved something, anything better than that sadistic creep she called a boyfriend. “Yeah. Sure, Audrey.”

  
Just as he spoke, the bell jingled again. Seymour jumped. Speak of the devil. Orin Scrivello, D.D.S., strode in wearing his usual black jacket, and Seymour could have sworn he had more Vitalis in his hair than he’d ever seen yet. “Oh— Orin! I was just about to meet you,” Audrey gasped out, rushing to greet him. Orin grasped her by the arm just before she got to him, keeping her there. “You’re late,” he crooned, and somehow despite the tone in he voice he kept his charming smile. Maybe for Seymour’s sake. It made the florist’s skin crawl. Audrey let out this little gasp and nodded. “So— sorry, doctor— I got held up.” Orin eyed her, brace-laden teeth bared against the fluorescent lights. She ducked her head. He turned back to Seymour, as if he was in on the joke. As if there was a joke. Seymour turned away.

  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Orin pull Audrey up against him. “You’ll wait for me at the apartment, won’t you?” The way he said it was almost like a request, like it was meant to be sweet, but the way she nodded and hurried out before he could say anything else reminded Seymour that Orin was always on the verge of doing something bad.  
The dentist approached him, grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning the florist to face him. “Kid!”

  
Seymour flinched. 

  
“Now, Audrey’s a bit of a special girl, y’hear? But I’m thinkin’ she’s takin’ a sorta likin’ t’ya.” Orin leaned close, eyeing Seymour. His heart rate sped up immensely. “We can’t have that, now can we?”

  
Seymour bit the inside of his cheek, feeling nauseated. He shook his head mutely. God, if only Twoey would come to life right now and gobble Orin up, save Seymour from whatever hellish thing Orin planned to do to him. But Twoey stayed still (probably for the best) and Orin stayed, unfortunately for Seymour, very much alive.

  
“Ooh, good, I’m glad we agree. Be a real _shame_ if we didn’t, now, wouldn’t it?” He tugged Seymour’s collar, the front of his sweater vest. Seymour let out a quiet yelp. 

  
“Nah, nah,” Orin purred. “Save your screams, you’ll need ‘em.” Despite that, he had visibly grinned at the sound. He dropped Seymour, who swallowed harshly and took a step back immediately. Orin, clearly satisfied with the reaction, winked and spun on his heel, throwing the door open and slamming it shut as he strode through. Seymour wrung his hands, uncomfortable.

He fucking hated that shit-eating dentist.


End file.
